


For Good Luck!

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: Aerith would like to start a new tradition.





	For Good Luck!

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for knightadora, the prompt was "quick kiss"

“Tifa!”

Tifa turns and suddenly Aerith’s hands are on her cheeks. Then, just as suddenly, Aerith kisses her.

The kiss is quick but Aerith keeps Tifa’s cheeks in her palms when she pulls away, gently holding her face as she stares lovingly into her eyes.

“For good luck,” Aerith explains, “or do you need another one?”

Tifa can’t bring herself to say a word, she can only pray that she isn’t as warm to the touch as she suspects. Aerith has never kissed her in public before, and she can’t say she’s thought about a pre-battle kiss being a thing for them, especially since Aerith is always fighting by her side.

Aerith clearly sees the short-circuiting Tifa is experiencing. She smiles with a hint of mischievousness. “Actually, I think _I_ might need one, Tifa,” she teases, giggling, “please?”

She swings her arms behind her back, clasps her hands together, and casts an expectant stare on Tifa. Tifa looks around and regrets it when Yuffie snickers and Cloud acts like he didn’t see a thing. She tries to put the audience out of her mind and focus on Aerith’s face.

Tifa can’t help but smile at her. “Okay, since you asked so politely.”

“I’m always polite,” Aerith replies, smiling back.

Tifa kisses Aerith but lingers a little longer than Aerith did. Aerith takes the chance to press into the kiss just enough to elicit a small gasp from Tifa. She chuckles into her hand when they part and she sees Tifa’s cheeks tinged a little pink.

Aerith is about to make another flirtatious comment but Yuffie yells from the distance: “STOP MAKING OUT!!!”

Cloud, who would be inaudible if he were any farther away, chimes in. “There are children watching.”

While Yuffie and Cloud deal with that, Tifa sighs and tugs her gloves on more securely. “Well, it’s time to go.”

Aerith grabs her staff and takes a moment to take a deep breath. “We’ll be okay,” she says, “we always are.”

“Your kiss will help,” Tifa affirms lovingly and winks. “Let’s go.”


End file.
